Valdar
|Base ID = }} Valdar was a Nord warrior. He died inside Valthume and his skeleton and ghost can still be found there. Background Valdar locked Hevnoraak inside Valthume and kept him there for many generations, but his strength is fading. He is the quest-giver of the quest "Evil in Waiting." Interactions *Evil in Waiting Aid Valdar in defeating Hevnoraak. Dialogue ;Evil in Waiting "Leave, stranger. Evil stirs in this place. I fear for the security of the very land if it should break free." :What evil do you mean? "We stand at the tomb of Hevnoraak, who has been dead for many generations. I fear, however, that his return may be at hand." ::There must be a way to stop this. "I have been holding him here. While he regains strength, however, I am fading. By now I can barely contain his power, much less defeat him if he awakens. But with the help of a living champion I may be able to succeed." :::Then I will help you. What must be done? "You would do this? Three vessels in the tomb below hold the power to vanquish Hevnoraak. Before anything else, we need those. Bring them to me - but be careful, mortal. They are guarded by Hevnoraak's minions. They will stop at nothing to see their master return. " If approached again: "With those three vessels, Hevnoraak can restore himself, find them, before he can." :What was I doing again? "Find the three vessels within Valthume, then return to me. With these we can defeat him." :Why do you fear Hevnoraak? "He had a way of enthralling people, and built up a loyal army of followers, good men fell under his spell, and were forever twisted, made evil. After that, fear was enough to keep them in line, he could torture and humiliate them, and they would not rebel. Even in death they serve him still." :Why are you here? "Hevnoraak planned his resurrection obsessively before dying, my duty in life and in death is to ensure he stays in this tomb, for eternity." After obtaining the vessels: "You've found the vessels. I worried that I had sent you to your death." :What am I going to do with these? "In life, Hevnoraak drained his own blood from his body. His goal was to transfer his power back into himself after death, becoming a powerful lich. The vessels contain that very blood. Empty them and you remove any chance he has of regaining his former powers." ::This seems dangerous. "More dangerous than you know. Left alone, however, he will awaken when he has grown too powerful to be stopped. This is the only way to be sure." ::I'm ready. "Very well. Empty the vessels into the sconce near the throne, then sit in the throne. When you have done so, I will unbind Hevnoraak. He will awaken in a weakened state, but the lich is still to be reckoned with. Be ready." If approached again: "Do not interrupt the ritual. Go empty the vessels and sit on the throne." After the ritual: "Kill him now, while we still can!" After defeating Hevnoraak: "Thank you, hero. Now I may finally rest. Take Hevnoraak's iron mask. It may be of use to you, and serve as some reward for your feat here." Trivia *Although Valdar seemingly passes on to Sovngarde after Hevnoraak has been defeated, he is not found within its mists, unlike some other ghosts that the Dragonborn helps (for example, Svaknir). Appearances * be:Валдар de:Valdar es:Valdar pl:Valdar ru:Валдар Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Skyrim: Bandits Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers